


Dorosnąć

by azure_lemon



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Pan Zastępów Lucyfer, pre-siewca, przed buntem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Lucyfer i Michał, krótka scenka z czasów zanim wszystko się posypało. Czasami trzeba dorosnąć szybciej niż byśmy tego chcieli.
Relationships: Lucyfer & Michał (Zastępy Anielskie)
Kudos: 3





	Dorosnąć

**Author's Note:**

> Wracam po krótkim randez vous z innymi fandomami do jednego z moich ulubionych zastępowych tematów vide Michał i Lucyfer przed Buntem.  
> Komptybilny (chyba?) z kanonem, kompatybilny też z ,,Na dywaniku'' chociaż z założenia był tekstem osobnym.

-Lucek, czasem mam wrażenie, że ze wszystkich archaniołów tylko ty mnie rozumiesz.  
-Nie może być tak źle.  
-Myślisz, że ktoś inny rzuciłby wszystko i pobiegł siedzieć ze mną w stogu siana?  
-Wątpię.  
-Sam widzisz.  
-Czyje to w ogóle pole?  
-Nie wiem.  
-Nie wyrzucą nas?  
-Ciebie się nie odważą. Jesteś Panem Zastępów, pamiętasz?  
-To nie znaczy, że jestem ponad prawem.  
-Mniejsza o to. Nawet gdybyś był, nie chciałbym się z tobą zamienić.  
-Zastępy już do ciebie nie przemawiają?  
-Przemawiają, ale w życiu nie chciałbym dowodzić. To nie na moje nerwy. Zresztą ja się do tego nie nadaję.  
-Myślę, że się nadajesz bardziej niż ci się wydaje.  
-Na szczęście nie będziemy mieć okazji tego sprawdzić.  
-Michał, dlaczego się właściwie ukrywasz w tym stogu?  
-Uciekłem Gabrielowi. Jeżeli będzie się ciebie pytał, czy wiesz, gdzie jestem, mów, że mnie nie widziałeś.  
-Dlaczego mu uciekłeś?  
-Jeszcze się pytasz? Chciał mnie zaciągnąć na jakieś straszne spotkanie. Mówi, że powinienem poważniej podchodzić do swojego statusu. Status czy nie, pewnie zasnąłbym jeszcze w połowie i dopiero by była afera dyplomatyczna. Oszczędzam mu wstydu, ale czy on kiedykolwiek to doceni?  
Lucyfer wziął do ręki garść siana i rzucił nią w Michała.  
-Powiedziałbym ci, że czas dorosnąć, ale przecież to i tak nic nie da.  
-I kto to mówi- zaśmiał się rudzielec, wyplątując zasuszoną trawę z włosów.  
-Powiedzmy, że dowodzenie Zastępami sprawia, że anioł musi czasem odreagować.  
-Ciebie nikt nie chciał nigdzie ciągnąć.  
-Zapewniam cię, że zaliczyłem własne sztywne imprezy, a pewnie czekają mnie kolejne.  
-Słabo. Może zostaniemy w tym stogu?  
-Powinienem cię odstawić Gabrielowi, zanim mnie całkiem zdemoralizujesz.  
-Za późno. Już tu siedzisz ze mną.  
Michał roześmiał się beztrosko, ale po chwili spoważniał.  
-Lucek, obiecaj mi, że między nami nic się nie zmieni.  
-Dlaczego miałoby się zmieniać?- zapytał szczerze zdziwiony Niosący Światło. Przecież tak niedawno obalili Jaldaboata. Od teraz mogło już być tylko lepiej. Władza w końcu trafiła we właściwe ręce.  
-Nie wiem. Mam po prostu złe przeczucia. Obiecaj mi.  
-Obiecuję. Obiecuję, że chociażby nie wiem co, nic się miedzy nami nie zmieni.  
Wiele wieków później Lucyfer, patrząc w pociemniałe z żalu oczy przyjaciela i widząc nad sobą błysk jego miecza, żałował wielu rzeczy, ale najbardziej tego, że Michał musiał tak szybko dorosnąć.


End file.
